wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Grand Tale of WhirlySink
''The Grand Tale of WhirlySink ''is a one-shot shipping story by Luckybird7765 and edited by Matau99. Enjoy! The Greatest Sinking Ship of All Time A voice cried out, "Whirlpool! Whirlpool!" I perked up my head. Someone was in trouble! I dropped the waterproof scroll I was reading (A rather interesting one made by a scribe about a NightWing Prophet) and I dashed to the door. I wildly flew down the corridors of the Summer Palace, and burst into the room where this cry of terror came from. Coral curled up on the floor, tears coming from her eyes. She pointed to a sink that was on the ledge above her. "Oh, Whirlpool! You must help me!" She said through sobs. I looked at her, and then at the sink. Something about it... It made my heart tremble. "What is it, your Majesty?" I asked fretfully. The queen managed to find a break in her lamentations and lifted her pearl-covered head. "The sink... It will not run!" She moaned. I looked at her, then at the sink again. There was something that filled me with something, like when I first saw Tsunami, but different. Maybe because it made me feel good, as opposed to mad. "Of course, m'lady!" I swept over to the kitchen appliance, and deftly unclogged it. "Oh Whirlpool!" she hugged me a little tighter than I liked. "Thank you!" As she began to usher me out of the room, I stopped. That sink... The lovely pearl lining and the beautiful curved marble... It made my heart and soul soar. "Queen Coral!" I suddenly said. She stopped, and watched me go back my beloved sink. In the commotion, several other dragons have gathered. Tsunami and Auklet stood in the corner, watching me. My dearest Sunny stood in another. I hugged the sink, and lifted it out of the bowl it rested in. I looked from dragon to dragon, and finally spoke. "I have found my true love," I said simply. All the dragons gasped, and followed me as I exited the room. My seaweed-green wings opened, and I faced the sunset. She rested in my talons, her beauty sculpted and perfect. "I don't care about the throne, I don't care about power. I don't want to marry to someone who already has a boyfriend. In fact, I am content with leaving you," I announced, pointing the last sentence at Coral. Everyone gasped. Since when had the Queen Coral loved handsome, smart Whirlpool that much? Tsunami looked the most heart-broken. Her tears welled up in her shining green eyes. I looked to the sunset, striking brilliant colors on the waves. Sink was in my talons, gleaming from the orange light. I lifted off. As I coasted on the winds from the sea, a voice far behind yelled out to me. It was Tsunami, her talon outstretched, and a look of defeat on her. "I always loved you! No matter what had happened, I loved you!" she yelled, before being silenced by the dragons around her. I looked back once, and flew on. Our future was on the horizon. Only happiness from here on out for the SeaWing and the Sink. Category:Content (Luckybird7765) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)